1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for automatically winding a continuous length of tape-like article, such as a surface fastener, a slide fastener chain or an ornamental tape, on a spool stably and uniformly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 1-38108 discloses a film winder. In this film winder, as shown in FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings, in order to wind a large-width film 1' on a take-up roller 3', an endless belt 4' for driving the take-up roller 3' is pressed against the take-up roller 3' in such a manner that the endless belt 4' contacts with part of the take-up roller 3' of a variable width in a circumferential direction of the take-up roller 3', and further an idle roller 16 is pressed against the endless belt 4' under the resiliency of a spring 13'. Further, the film winder includes a tension compensating mechanism for keeping the endless belt 4' in constant tension with respect to the take-up roller 3' varying its diameter commensurate with a quantity of the film windings.
According to this conventional winder, since the endless belt 4' is supported by and extends around three fixed rollers 5', 6' to be pressed against the take-up roller 3', it is difficult to bring the leading end of the film 1' into contact with the take-up roller 3' so that reliable winding cannot be realized. Further, since the endless belt 4' used in this winder is a double form composed of two laterally spaced small-width belts, the winder is not suitable as an apparatus for taking up a number of small-width tapes at once.